Splerai-Zootopia: Drought
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: When a great drought occurred on the vast countrysides of Zootopia, Splerai-Zootopian Emperor Splero of Splerai'ia and his heroic friends answered the call and sets out to one of the first major humanitarian relief operations even conducted by a group of Zootopians that was led by the non-Zootopian Emperor himself. Will he and the others prevail the inevitable forces of nature?
1. The Report

_On one hot summer day, Splerai-Zootopian Emperor Splero and his entourages were being imperatively reminded about an unforeseen drought that ravages the countrysides of Zootopia. Will he and his heroic friends could save the poor souls to the end? We'll find out._

* * *

Sitting on his desk chair at his small castle-like palace somewhere in the suburbs of Downtown Zootopia, Emperor Splero was just typing a message on his Enigma machine that he just restored. While typing, regent Chimpan approached him.

"Sire."

"Yes, regent?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a message to Regent Mikano at Splerai'ia. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm."

Splero kept on typing. He managed to finish on typing before he ripped the paper tape away, rolled it into a scroll and tightly tied with a few strong strands of string.

"I'll send this Enigma machine message scroll later on, Chimpan."

"Ok, Sire."

"By the way, what brings you here?"

"I came here to see you because I wanted to remind you that Michelle was awaiting your presence at Mayor Lionheart's Zootopian Town Hall. Nick, Judy and Chief Bogo were all there as well."

"Really?!"

Chimpan nodded. Splero checked his wristwatch and the time reads at 10:47 AM.

"Oh, shats! I'm going to be late with the conference there, Chimpan. It will start in 13 minutes!"

"Wait! What about the message scroll?"

Splero gave the scroll to Chimpan.

"I think you should deliver that scroll to the postal office instead, Chimp. Can you please do that favor for me?"

Chimpan sighed.

"Alright, Sire. Calm down and I'll do at once."

"Thanks!"

Splero hurriedly fixed his imperial regalia before he took the documents kept on his briefcase, zoomed outside, boarded his car and departed as fast as he could. Chimpan went outside and he gazed on the scroll he was holding.

"Man. This is awkward but meh!"

* * *

As the wall clock at Mayor Lionheart's office reads at 10:56 AM, Nick, Judy, Michelle and Chief Bogo were all seated on their very seats while Mayor Lionheart kept on tapping his paws on his desk.

"I guess the Emperor was caught in busy rush hour traffic again, Judy."

"I'm certain that he would be facing that hindering problem again, Nick."

"Ugh. I hate rush hour traffic."

"I second that, Wilde but we can't do anything more to assess those situations for now."

"Chief Bogo's right, Officer Wilde. Much of the public was getting sick of those problems but if we're going to assess it right now, it will take more time before it could be resolved."

A series of knocks interrupted the crowd. Consort Michelle got perked up.

"I think he's here."

The door opened up and true to her words, Splero appeared.

"Hey there, everyone. Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long in here."

"That's ok, Splero. At least you came here at long last."

"Yeah. Thanks, Mayor."

"Please be seated, Sire."

Splero sat down on his seat that was direct faced to Mayor Lionheart. Michelle then noticed that Chimpan wasn't around.

"Wait, Sire. Where's Chimpan?"

"He was sending an important package to the postal office, dear but don't worry. He will catch up."

"I see."

Mayor Lionheart cleared his throat.

"Well...Since we're here today, let's get on with the meeting."

"This should be good."

As Nick fixed his beret, Splero took out a scroll from his briefcase.

"Emperor Splero."

"Yes, Mayor?"

"Did you have the documents?"

"Yes, Sir. I have it right here."

Splero places the scroll on the table. He removed the straps and unrolled it at once before passing it to the lion. Despite that Splero wrote his documents in a Japanese Calligraphy-like penmanship, Mayor Lionheart and Chief Bogo could still understand the message that was written on it.

"That's the surveillance report of all of the infrastructure at Central and Downtown Zootopia that Chimpan and I done the other day. Most of the buildings were still standing high but we noticed that some of the buildings needed repairs because we could literally saw the cracks on the foundations of those commercial buildings that was being used frequently by the citizens there."

Mayor Lionheart nodded.

"I see."

"Furthermore, there were some increasing number of complaints that were linked to these issues."

"Now that draws my attention, Officer. How many complaints that you have reported? I'm going to assign someone to assess those."

"To be honest, there were more than 20 complainants and counting. They said that the owners were corrupt to even about these."

"Corrupt?"

"Would you please define that for us, Sire?"

"Sure, Chief."

Splero cleared his throat.

"The reason why the complainants told me and Chimpan that the owners of the damaged buildings were corrupt because they didn't keep a careful eye on their properties. Here's one example."

Everyone listened on.

"Instead of hiring some construction engineers to start the repairs, they spent event cent of their lives on unnecessary acts or privileges that totally infringes the safety of every Zootopian citizen that went in and out of those precarious buildings."

Mayor Lionheart grunted.

"Did you and Chimpan manage to talk to the owners?"

"We tried, Judy but they don't give a shit. They always make to the public promises that will never come."

The lion groaned in slight frustration.

"Those greedy idiots. They always do their dirty work without such care!"

The others were silent.

"So...What now, guys?"

"Chief Bogo, Mayor Lionheart and I had finally made a plan to keep the infrastructure of Zootopia up to date, Nick."

"How?"

"We'll do a construction-based project to keep every building in good work conditions. While we're doing that, the ZPD will be going to apprehend those who will not going to comply on the safety precautions of this very project."

"Quite interesting."

Chief Bogo looked sternly at Judy and Nick.

"You guys better hold on your own respective duties, though. We'll be handling these ourselves."

Nick and Judy were both surprised to his words but before they could reply, Chimpan suddenly entered the room with a panicked look on his face that totally caught the others' attention immediately.

"What the?"

"Chimpan, what's wrong?"

"Sire, I got bad news!"

"What news?"

"There was a large commotion at Bunnyburrow. I don't know what it is but there were some rumors that there was a big drought out there that just happened."

"What?!"

Judy perked up in shock.

"There's a drought, you say?!"

"It is, Judy. I'm afraid that many of them were in a state of turmoil."

"Wait, guys! What about the project?"

"Don't worry about that, Splero. You better handle that new issue right now. Me and Chief Bogo will handle this."

"I'll contact Clawhauser to send in a few police teams to quell the crowds there, Splero."

"Thanks, guys."

Nick and Judy stood up.

"I'll help."

"Me too, Sire. My family's in there."

"I know, Judy. Let's go!"

Emperor Splero then quickly departs along with Chimpan, Michelle, Nick and Judy. After they left, Chief Bogo looked at Mayor Lionheart.

"Well...It's you and me then."

Mayor Lionheart sighed as he rub his mane with his paws.


	2. Cooperation Is The Key To Salvation

_Upon arriving in Bunnyburrow, Emperor Splero and his small entourage were about to be faced with one of the biggest threats in the history of Zootopia. In this defining moment as well, the human Splerai'ian Emperor will be addressing the public directly for the first time of his life._

* * *

After a 20-minute road trip in a motorcycle sidecar convoy, the group finally reached Bunnyburrow. As they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of a tensed crowd of bunnies, rabbits and hares that were gathered in front of Woodlands Elementary School. Emperor Splero was so surprised when they saw them.

"Whajah Buwah!"

"What?"

"They're all here, Chimpan."

"Yes, Sire. The crowd were being amassed here when the drought first occurred. Some of them even fled to Downtown Zootopia not a few hours ago."

"Oh, dear."

Splero looked at Judy.

"Judy, where's your home?"

"It's not far from here, Sire."

"We better check on them first before we'll handle this crowd."

Judy nodded. The group disembarked and they headed to Judy's home. When they arrived at the quaint house of the rabbit, they saw Stu and Bonnie arranging their water buckets and hoses.

"Mom! Dad!"

Judy's voice causes her parents to perk their ears up.

"Sweetie!"

The female rabbit hugged her parents tightly.

"Thank goodness that you guys were ok!"

"We're fine, Jude. In fact, we're so glad that you have arrived here."

Splero approached to Judy's parents.

"What happened in here, guys? We had heard the rumors of the drought in here from the city."

Stu realized that.

"Oh, yes. About that, Sire. It happened a few hours ago. The water supply throughout this rural countryside had suddenly disappeared. Every last drop of water were all gone since it so hot in here. Even the water towers were running dry."

Splero groaned.

"This heavy, guys. With the water supply depleted, how's the condition of all of the crops grown by every farmer in this countryside?"

"Some of our crops were dying since we last watered them yesterday. We never expected a unexpected drought before."

"I know the consequences, Ma'am. I'm certain that every individual living here will be out of water for a long time."

Chimpan then looked at the house behind them.

"Wait. Where's the others?"

"Yeah. Where is everyone, Mom?"

"Your brothers and sisters were at school."

"You mean the school we passed by earlier?"

"Yes. They were getting some water rations there. When they return, we're keeping the rations in the buckets."

Splero fixed his loose beret.

"That's quite cooperative, Bonnie but I'm afraid those water rations would not be enough for everyone here."

Michelle nodded.

"He's right. Sooner or later, the water rations will be insufficient for more than 8 million individuals living here."

A radio started to crackle. Nick took the call. He then faced to Splero.

"Sire, it's Clawhauser. He said that there were a few ZPD personnel on route here."

"Ok, Nick. Stay put with Michelle, Judy and her parents in here. I'm going to address the people in the school."

Chimpan raised his hand.

"Let me help you."

"Ok, Chimpan."

Both the Emperor and the monkey boarded the motorcycle sidecar again before they departed on route to the elementary school.

* * *

When the duo arrived at school, the crowd were all asking the Emperor various questions. The crowd outnumbered them both.

"Wait, everyone!"

"One at a time, please!"

Splero approached the stairs and he turned around to face the crowd.

"People, please settle down. Let me speak something about this unexpected event."

The crowd quieted down.

"I don't know why this drought had occurred in here at a sudden notice but I wanted to tell you all that I and my entourage will be going to aid you all throughout this natural disruption in the next moments to come."

The crowd started to clamor distinctly but they were quickly silenced by Chimpan.

"Please bear with us, people. I know this would be the first time that Bunnyburrow suffered a terrible drought today but as Emperor, I wanted to help you all in overcoming these problems and to bring everyone total relief in the end."

The crowd started to clamor again. Nick, Judy and Michelle finally arrived. The rabbit and the 2 vulpines went to the stairs to assist Splero and Chimpan.

"Alright, people. Listen up!"

The crowd silenced again.

"Since this would be our first time in expecting an unforeseen drought, please cooperate with all of us. We're all here to provide you the relief throughout all of these unexpected problems."

Splero cleared his throat.

"Please, everyone! Bear with all of us. We came here to assess the situation in cooperation of the ZPD, from Mayor Lionheart and the Splerai dynasty. To top it up on that, I have a plan for every affected individuals of Bunnyburrow."

One of the rabbits in the crowd shouted.

"What's your plan of salvation for all of us?!"

Splero raised a palm.

"It's simple, everyone. To those who were severely affected by this drought, I urge those individuals to leave Bunnyburrow and to stay at Downtown Zootopia. For safety's sake, I recommend the evacuation of the affected individuals from the countrysides to the emergency shelters that was being arranged by Mayor Lionheart and the high command of the ZPD at Downtown Zootopia, Savanna Central, Tundratown and the Rainforest District."

Most of the people in the crowd agreed to his initial plan but some objected. The few angered objections of the crowd causes Splero to raise his palms again.

"Everyone! This drought will not last for too long. If you guys stay at the emergency shelters in the suburbs, that would be temporary yet subtle for all of you. If this drought ends soon, you'll have the great liberty to return to this great countryside and to start your normal lives again! This is not the beginning of the end, people. Every living styles have hurdles but we still have a lot of ways to overcome those hurdles. Cooperation will be our key. A key for great salvation to everyone that depends on anything we ever face to."

Judy, Nick, Michelle and Chimpan all nodded to his constitutional words.

"Not only that, this is my homeland too! Even though I'm a just human Emperor from Splerai'ia, I still regard this place as my second homeland. As Emperor of both Splerai'ia and Zootopia, all of you people here were my very children! All of you were my beloved brothers and sisters for life. Even ZPD Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were my trusted allies too! Every cooperation counts. Even the smallest cooperation will also count! If all of us wanted to survive this threat of nature, let's be united with one another since that is the right for everyone around here and for all of society!"

The crowd cheered as Splero's words boosted their morale despite the hot weather that baked them. Judy faced the audience.

"Alright, everyone. Let's listen to the advise of our great Imperial Majesty. Let our determination remain strong for this one and let's hope that this drought will end soon for good."

The crowd started to disperse peacefully. Splero sat down on the stairs and he let out a sigh.

"I made a promise for all of you, guys. Since I said that, there will no point of turning back now."

"You sure do now, Sire."

"To be honest, those words of your were far more influencing to the public."

Splero snickered.

"Oh. Come on, Judy. I don't wanted to brag about that."

"So...What to do now?"

Splero stood up.

"We're going back to the castle, guys because I have a big plan to be commenced here."

"Interesting. Count me in!"

"Sign me up!"

"Me too!"

"As always, so did I."

Splero smiled.

"Alright, guys. Let's go."

The group then departs.


End file.
